Hyde
by Ghost Mana
Summary: Riiight. A bit on the gory side.... so far... but i like it. Chapter 2 is #2 of the top ten storys on ghostbusters.net and i just uploaded chapter 3 to ghosbusters.net so that hasnt a rating yet. Chaa! I'm rather fond of it....
1. chapter 1

~Hyde~  
  
  
  
Twisted. The man was completely and utterly twisted. Well, he wasn't so   
much a man as an other-worldy translucent being. Not even a being really.  
It had no body of it's own. No soul. It's hard to describe what it was  
indefinately, but one thing was for certain. Whatever it was, it was pure   
evil.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Egon," Peter muttered, "We're going out for the pizza now, you coming  
or not?"  
  
"Y'know Peter I would love to," Egon replied monotonously, "But this...  
This fungus is truly fascinating..."  
  
Peter groaned. "Yeh, you and your molds. Marry 'em why don't you?" Egon  
gave Peter a look and Peter made a face. "Fine, don't marry it... them...  
Don't marry the molds. Whatever. You sure you don't wanna come?"  
  
"Go," Egon muttered.  
  
"Okay, fine. I know when I'm not wanted!"  
  
Egon was still staring at the molds an hour later when Janine hit the little  
red button. A call.  
  
Dropping down the poll, Egon quickly pulled himself into his Ghost-busting  
uniform and as he ran out the door to Ecto-1, he yelled to Janine to get a hold  
of the other Ghostbusters.  
  
She nodded quickly and picked up the phone watching the lone man in grey  
rush off to save the world.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Heeey," Peter mused, "Is that the ghostbusters theme I hear?"  
  
"Yeh," Ray nodded, "I downloaded it from the internet at the library... A  
ghostbusters telephone ring! How cool!"  
  
Ray pulled out his phone, a gift from his parents last Christmas and  
answered it.  
  
"Hello? ...Uh huh.... uh huh... your joking! He wouldn't... Really??!  
Okay... Where? ....Amnity 232? GREAT! We'll be there ASAP!" Ray clicked   
off his phone, looking distrested.  
  
"What's wrong Ray?" Wiston asked hesitantly.  
  
"It's Egon. We got a call and he went alone."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Egon arrived at the building. It was the type of building big movie directors  
would pay money to use in a horror movie. It was just that bad. Broken windows,  
scrapped up paint, shutters hanging off of window panes. All it needed was  
a dark and stormy night.  
  
Too bad it was 5:ooPM and really sunny.  
  
The inside of the place was just as modest. A giant chandelier above, winding  
staircases and a red carpet.  
  
The place resembled an old, condemned hotel.  
  
Egon saw a light under a door beneath the staircase. Logically, there might  
be a person in there to tell him what was going on.  
  
The second he opened the door, the light shut off and the PKE readings went over  
the top.  
  
"Well," Egon muttered, "I must be on the right track..."  
  
There was a set of stairs twisting downwards protruding from the door and Egon  
followed, more curious that frightened.  
  
The room at the bottom, the basement he presumed, was so dark he couldn't see   
anything. He pulled out his flashlight and switched it on.  
  
Paintings of darkness. Black pallets framed and hung the wall.  
  
"Oh how disturbing..." Egon said to himself. He went over to one of them and  
took another reading. "The PK energy down here is almost inconceivable! It's  
amazing!"  
  
Then the painting started to move.  
  
A swirl of bright pschodelic colors radiated, going faster and faster sending  
Egon into almost an hypnotic state. The colors jumped off of the painting and  
sucked itself into Egon's body by passage of mouth and nose.  
  
Egon's body was wracked with tremors as he convulsed. Shaking until he collapsed  
onto the hard cement floor.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Egon?" yelled Peter, entering Amnity 232. He was followed by Wiston with Ray  
trailing in the far back. "Egon? Where are you?!"  
  
Ray wandered over to the basment door. "I'm picking up PK signals here... But  
they aren't normal..."  
  
"How so?" Wiston asked.  
  
"Well, it's more like a portal of some kind than a entity or spirit," Ray   
replied.  
  
"Oh great," Peter muttered, "What has Egon gotten himself into this time..."  
  
The three descended the stairs.  
  
"Woah it's dark in here."  
  
"Click on you lights then Pete."  
  
"Yeh, sure thing Wiston."  
  
Peter and Ray clicked on their lights and Ray scanned the ground, coming upon  
a motionless body.  
  
"Hey, I see something..." Ray said.  
  
He got a little closer and, wearing thick black rubber gloves, turned the person's  
face into the light.  
  
"OH MY GOD! EGON!"  
  
  
  
tbc.... 


	2. chapter 2

~HYDE~  
  
chapter2  
  
  
A headache. The kind of headache that leaves your head throbbing from the inside out.  
  
Egon groaned slightly, opening his eyes to squint at the bright lights. A dark figure appeared standing over him and he felt a cold hand on his forehead.  
  
"It's ALIVE!" came the sometimes annoying voice of Peter Venkman.  
  
"Egon," Ray said, coming up behind Peter, "What happened to you? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Egon replied.  
  
"What happenend?" Ray persisted.  
  
"Nothing. I wa led down to the basement from unusal PKE readings and I guess I just blacked out."  
  
"Blacked out?"  
  
"Yes. See, I'm alright."  
  
"What no side effects or anything?"  
  
Egon shook his head, then proceeded to cringe, "Okay, maybe a headache."  
  
"Aww jeez."  
  
"What is it?" Ray asked.  
  
"Hope he didn't get brain damage from it!"  
  
"Peter, wouldn't he know that he had it?" Ray asked.  
  
"Oh yehh Ray, I'm sure," Peter replied dryly, "Uhh... I think I may have some brains loosing...!"  
  
Peter laughed, Egon shook his head slowly and Ray blinked.  
  
"Aw that's nothing a little sleep can't fix," Peter smiled.  
  
"I said I'm fine," Egon proteted, "I don't need any more sleep."  
  
Peter sighed. "Okay Superman, You're fine..." Peter reached out and flicked Egon's forehead and Egon flinched, "'Cept for that noggon of yours."  
  
Egon swatted Peter's hand away.  
  
"Peter please. It's just a little headache. I'm sure it'll go away after a day or two."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine," Peter exclaimed.   
  
"You hungry?" Ray asked Egon.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Want some pizza?"  
  
"......"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Ray and Peter were asleep when Egon awoke at 8:00am the following day. Egon almost envied them. Although he had in fact slept, it was restlessly. He felt as though he hadn't had any sleep at all. Egon sighed, knowing he would be unable to fall back to sleep, and pushed himself out of bed to get dressed.   
  
Janine was awake downstairs, brewing coffee. "Good morning Egon," she greeted, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Egon yawned. "Fine," he lied.  
  
"Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"Yes thankyou."  
  
Egon sat down at the table, newspaper in hand.  
  
"How interesting..." he muttered, reading a specific article.  
  
"What is?" Janine asked,setting his coffee down next to him on the table.  
  
"Listen to this." Egon proceeded to read the small article. "Daniel and Erik Sams was attacked last night while out taking his dog for a walk. The 23-year-olds decibed the attacker as 'a tall brooding creature hunched over slightly... A swagger in it's walk... inhuman strength... completely white eyes with no pupil or iris... pure evil...' The dog, a full grown German Shepard, attacked the creature in an attempt to save it's master and was easily tossed aside. Daniel was able to escape, but Erik was not so lucky."  
  
Egon looked Janine in the eye, "Erik Sams was found at the back of an alley. And the front and middle of the alley. And splattered on the walls of the alley."  
  
Janine turned white. "D-do you think you guys will be called in to deal with it?"  
  
"I don't know. From what I hear, it's not a ghost. Probably just a murderer or something." Egon didn't sound to sure of himself.  
  
"Either way, I hope they catch whatever it is before it gets another person," Janine said, sympathizing with Daniel Sams. "Egon are you alright?"  
  
"Just a bit of a headache," Egon muttered. He turned and headed for the lab.  
  
Actually, it wasn't just a little headache. Yesturday's headache had returned with a vengence and he felt very tired all of a sudden. Laying down on Peter's couch in the lab, Egon soon fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Peter," Ray said, "I'm telling you there is more to this than he's letting on. I think something happened in the basment that he's not telling us about."  
  
"Why would he keep secrets from us?" Peter asked, "He wouldn't..."  
  
"I dunno," Ray muttered, "But something just doesn't feel right..."  
  
"Guys!" Janine called upstairs, "There's a man here to see you named Daniel Sams. I think it's important."  
  
"Okay Janine," Peter called down.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"So it was human?" Ray asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Daniel Sams replied, "If it weren't so strong and evil I would think it were... and it's EYES..."  
  
"What about it's eyes?"  
  
"They were pure white. No color, just completely and utterly white."  
  
"Now that is bizarre..." Peter commented.  
  
"After Erik was killed... This fellow Mike Kinnear I think it was... Anyways, he was killed just this afternoon the same way Erik was... I think whatever it is struck again. I want it found and disposed of before anybody else loses their life... For Erik's sake..."  
  
Peter nodded. "Okay. We'll investigate."  
  
"Excellent." 


	3. chapter 3

~HYDE~  
  
chapter3  
  
  
Three billion people die everyday. No less than that... no more than that... I don't know! Let me alone! I DONT KNOW! Damnit. I'm not dying anyways. I'm supposed to be smart. No super smart. Even smarter than that. Maybe more... maybe less. Probably less. I feel so funky. What's happening to me? What did I do? ....What did I not do? Could I have prevented it? Ah, damn.  
  
Egon's eyes slid open.  
  
For a moment he thought he was blind. Everything was dark. Then he could see again, but something was still dark.  
  
"Not my sight though, but something else. A void," Egon thought, "Something is missing... or something had been replaced by something else and now the something else is missing... I don't even know what I'm talking about... err... thinking about."  
  
Egon slid off of the couch and searched around for his glasses. Funny, he didn't remember taking them off. Or putting them on the floor opposite side of the room than the couch.  
  
He looked at the clock on the far wall.  
  
12:07AM.  
  
After sighing, yawning and struggling to his feet, he dragged himself out of the lab and upstairs to his bed.  
  
Ray, Peter and Winston were sound asleep. Peter snoring slightly, Ray muttering some nonsense of 'life back on the farm' and Winston almost as quiet as death, Egon felt happy for the first time in days.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Vision was crystal clear; it always was at night. The vicitm... a human boy... Vile, distastful little rodent... but IT loved humans more than animals. Animals will screech, defend themselves, claw at you. Humans were funny. They scream. Ear-piercing, just what IT liked to hear. The shrill scream echoing in the night without a single shred of help. IT lived for the look of defeat in the human's eyes when it was apparent IT was about to rip the human apart. The fear... the chilling stares were well worth the effort to see the scared look. Petrified. The boys were fun too. They were all hot-headed and hard. So much fun to break. Like this boy will be. Fun. IT actually giggled in anticipation.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Life on the farm wasn't all fun, sonny-boy. It was hard work! Lookin' after them all pigs and sheeps and cow-like fellers was a chore. Now, ah know what y'all are gonna say there kid. That ya loves them there furry critters. I'm sure ya do, but by the time y'all finishes a day or two on me ol' farm, you'll be happy ta see 'em go into da fryer! Why, when I was your age...  
  
Ray's dream came to a close by a small buzzing sound. The sound grew louder and louder until he was jolted awake.  
  
"What the..." Ray's mind came clear of the fogg and he shot up in bed. "A call!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The four Ghostbusters arrived at the alley outside of the 22 West Highland Street Nightclub "THE BLUE CURTAIN" at precisely 4:09AM.  
  
"I heard a boy screaming and I was too afriad to go out and check..." muttered Vanice Oliver, an 18-year-old bartender at The Blue Curtain. She looked rather shaken up. "By the time I worked up the nerve to check, I relized I couldn't go out even if I wanted to. The door knob was covered in this weird slimey stuff! When he stopped screaming, the slimey stuff just dsappeared..."  
  
"Have you seen the boy?" Peter asked.  
  
"I was scared..." she said quickly, "I called you guys right away..."  
  
"It's okay," Winston said, "We're gonna go check it out for you."  
  
The alley was a metre and a half wide and twelve metres long.  
  
"Egon, Ray," Peter said, "you guys check down that way and Winston and I will check the front, alright?"  
  
"Figures that he'd send us to the darkest corner of a dead end alley," Ray muttered, sticking his tongue out at Peter's back.  
  
"Come on," Egon muttered, "The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the safer dark alleys will be."  
  
"Che, as if dark alleys in New York aren't dangerous enough," Ray sighed, "Pull in a few poltergheists for kicks."  
  
The closer to the end of the alley that the pair got, the more aggitated Egon became. He had the weirdest sense of dejavu.  
  
"Have we been here before?" Egon asked, the little hairs on the back of his neck protested continuing, but he pressed on.  
  
"Ah maybe not this dark alley in particular, but we've had our share..."  
  
The end of the alley was bare, save for three cardboard boxes and a dumpster. Egon stared.  
  
"The dumpster," Ray muttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The dumpster..."  
  
Egon walked up to the dumpster. He stared. He knew what he was going to find. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, he just KNEW.  
  
Egon reached up, unbelieving.  
  
This was a dream. This HAD TO BE a dream. A wicked, nasty nightmare and every second his hand inched closer, he prayed he would wake up.   
  
He grasped it. It was solid... as solid as something dead could be. The unnatural cold feeling that made ice feel like fire.  
  
Egon gave it a small tug and it pulled free from the lid of the dumpster.  
  
A hand. A wrist. A small piece of the forearm. That was it.  
  
Ray stared at it in horror.  
  
There were finger markings seemingly burning into the skin right at the edge. The arm had been ripped off with bare hands. The strength was inconceivable.  
  
Egon in shock, more from the fact that he knew what he would find and where than what it was, dropped it. It shattered onthe ground like glass and Egon could sparsely hear Ray yelling to Winston and Peter. 


End file.
